Abril
by samix08
Summary: marianne rossall es trasladada a las afueras de londres a una escuela llamada abril, ahi descubrira que algunos mitos se pueden hacer realidad. Gente elegante, hermosa y muy desconectada del siglo XXI donde el amor puede llegar hacer algo peligroso.....


**Abril**

As SAMI

**Cap. 1**

Nunca pensé, que terminaría en un internado. Gracias a mi padre ahora estaría encerrada aquí por siempre. Aunque, se que su última decisión fue para mí bien. La señorita Margaret, me resulto algo agradable, pero cuando te miraba a los ojos era algo intimidante ya veo por qué era la directora. Seguirle los pasos, era muy difícil se movía con tanta agilidad, que ni siquiera podía recordar por cuantos pasillos habíamos pasado. ¡Genial! Ya me imaginaba perdida en mi primer día de clases.

-Ya falta poco señorita Rossall, llevar esas maletas deben estar matándole los brazos.

¡Wau! Por fin se dio cuenta de mi dolor, después de subir dos veces miles de escaleras. En ese momento se detuvo y volvió a verme con una pequeña sonrisa, me habría escuchado ¡NOO LO CREOO! En que estoy pensando.

-Lamento que su habitación quede un poco más lejos que el de las demás alumnas- por dios tal vez hable en voz alta, pero mis brazos se lo agradecían- Es que no esperábamos su visita hasta el lunes y todavía no tenía planeado, con cual señorita situarla. Usted sabe las chicas de ahora son un poco, como decirlo…

-Está bien señorita Margaret, se que a ninguna le gustaría estar con el bicho raro

-No diga eso señorita, usted no es ese tipo de persona. Yo conocí a su padre y por él, sé que usted es una gran dama, ya verá como hace amigos

Ya lo creo, aunque lo de gran dama me encanto, siga así señorita Margaret. Pero, viendo la gigante estructura que era esta cosa, ya me imaginaba la clase de gente que vivía aquí. Solo una palabra lo describía ¡Ricachones!, de seguro a ninguna chica de aquí le gustaría estar con una huérfana, muerta de hambre. Además, yo tampoco quería cambiar mi forma de ser, para convertirme en el perfecto prototipo de la escuela.

Caminamos unos doscientos pasos más, que para mi fueron una eternidad y nos detuvimos. Frente a nosotras, se encontraba lo que sería mi habitación. Con solo mirar la puerta, te dabas cuenta de la arquitectura gótica del lugar y de noche, sola con la señorita Margaret y el ambiente pesado que se sentía, parecía como en las películas de terror cuando el acecino está a punto de salir.

-Bueno, señorita esta será su habitación, mientras le encontramos una compañera. Pero en el caso de que se sienta a gusto aquí, podría hacer una excepción y dejarla en esta habitación, solo si lo desea. Debo anunciarle que muy cerca de aquí se encuentran las habitaciones de los jóvenes, pero si alguno llega a molestarla no dude en decirme, me entendió señorita

-Sí, muchas gracias, pero directora Margaret dejemos las formalidades, no me gusta mucho lo de señorita Rossall, que tal si solo me llama Marianne- si por mi fuera la llamaría Margaret, pero como es directora no queda de otra. Su respuesta me dio a relucir la otra cara de la directora

-Aquí las decisiones las tomo yo, entendió señorita Rossall, bueno que descanse tiene todo el fin de semana para conocer los alrededores, sus horarios los puede recoger en registros académicos y los libros en la biblioteca, con todo ya dicho nos vemos el lunes en la ceremonia de apertura, buenas noches.

-Sí, buenas noches que descanse.´

Hubiera deseado de que se quedara conmigo, pero ya era lo suficiente mayor, con dieciséis años nadie necesitaba a sus papas para que lo cuidaran. A diferencia de mi otra habitación esta era un poco más amplia, debo aceptarlo era linda. La cama se encontraba pegada a la esquina derecha de la habitación, la cabecera era de madera y en cada esquina se encontraban dos rozas entrelazadas, muy delicadamente. Lo que más me llamo la atención, fue la gran ventana que se encontraba en medio, era alta y en forma de arco, lo único que se podía observar, era el gran árbol que me tapaba la vista. Algunas de sus ramas daban a mi ventana y en ese momento pensé que sería de gran ayuda si en algún momento me pegaba una escapadita después del toque de queda. La luna de esa noche bañaba mí habitación, porque se me sería difícil conciliar el sueño, así que me dispuse a cerrar las enormes cortinas, hasta que apareció otro problemita…

-¡Maldición! Justo hoy esta cortinas no quieren cerrar- se habían quedado atoradas y con la fuerza que tenía, no habría podido moverlas ni un centímetro. Así no podría dormir, tal vez adelantaría algunas cosas que haría mañana, como conocer las instalaciones. Un paseo no le vendría mal a nadie, además todos dormían.

Ya eran las 11:34 de la noche y me dispuse a recorrer los pasadizos, todos ellos iluminados por la luna. Por las grandes ventanas, se podía observar el gran patio de la escuela, en otras palabras parecía un bosque inmenso, llena de mucha vegetación, arboles y además, con una gran rotonda llena de rosas en sus pilares. Tal vez, ahí se juntaban los ricachones a tomar el té o a discutir sobre las personas que no deberían estar aquí. Pero, al cabo de un momento, pensé que si seguía así no volvería a encontrar mi habitación hasta la mañana, era mejor volver. Comencé a retomar mis pasos ya dados, no había caminado mucho después de todo. Si en la noche ya me sentía nerviosa por el ambiente, no quería imaginarme mañana rodeada de puros desconocidos, viéndome fijamente detestaba ser la nueva. Seguía pensando en eso, cuando llegue a mi puerta ¡GENIAL MARIANNE TE OLVIDASTE LA LLAVE! Pero que tonta ahora que haría, la única demostración de mi frustración fue un pequeño berrinche inaudible, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la directora Margaret, así que tendría que pasar la noche sentada al borde mi puerta.

-Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí- me abrace mi piernas y decidí que lo único que quedaba era dormir, así que cerré mis ojos y todo lo demás desapareció.

El silencio solo duro unos cuantos minutos para mi suerte, sentí un ruido muy cerca de donde estaba, y se me puso la piel de gallina, de seguro vendría de afuera, con inmenso bosque cuantas ardillas o ratones rondarían por ahí. Pero no fue así, volví a sentir el mismo ruido acompañado de pisadas que se acercaban lentamente y se me escapo otro chillido. Tal vez me escucharon por que los pasos se hicieron más rápidos e iban acompañados de risas y yo no quería estar ahí precisamente cuando doblaran la esquina, así que me dispuse a salir corriendo también. Ya no importaba si me perdía o no, lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar las pisadas que venían siguiéndome. Doble a la derecha, según Margaret debería encontrarme en el pasillo de las o habitaciones de los chicos, y no precisamente los hombres eran caballerosos, lo mejor sería salir rápido de ahí, si no quería tener problemas, suficiente con los que ya me seguían.

-Hablando de esos ya no escucho nada-susurre.

Los había perdido o simplemente se aburrieron de atormentarme. Totalmente cansada, me dispuse a doblar la esquina cuando alguien salto y se puso enfrente de mí.

-¡HEYY te encontré!- dijo como si estuviéramos jugando a las escondidas y ya me hubiera atrapado.

Nunca en mi vida, había pegado un salto tan largo por el espanto que me dio, que caí al suelo con todo. Se trataba de un chico alto y de cabello castaño, uff por lo menos era de aquí y no un acecino maniaco, en su mano llevaba un encendedor el cual abría y cerraba, eso debió ser el ruido que escuche. Estaba muda del susto, que el chico se aburrió de nuestro silencio y comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Eres la nueva no? Nunca te había visto por estos lados- su cara se mostraba algo agradable para mi gusto, así que solo asentí.

-veo que eso es un sí-me mostro su mano, que quería que le leyera el futuro o algo- te vas a quedar en el suelo o te ayudo.

Caí en la cuenta que seguía tirada en el piso, y que él solo quería ser amigable ¡QUE Tonta! Le di mi mano y de un solo tirón me levanto. Nos quedamos viéndonos un momento hasta que me di cuenta de lo incomoda que me sentía, ni siquiera me había soltado la mano, así que por mi parte me dispuse a hacerlo hasta que el me la sostuvo de nuevo.

-Gusto en conocerte me llamo Dimitri- y acto seguido prosiguió a besar mi mano. Ese fue primer beso que un chico me había dado y el ultimo creo, ya que en mi antigua escuela ningún chico se me acercaba porque me tenían miedo y no entendía la razón. Me detuve a observarlo, en verdad era lindo y sus ojos de color turquesa lo hacía más atractivo. Pero mi sueño no duro mucho, se aparto de mí y pude observar en su cara una pequeña risa torcida.

-Que bien huele señorita-me soltó la mano y se acero un poco más tomando un mechón de mis cabellos-de seguro también debe saber exquisito.

Definitivamente ese comentario me saco de mis casillas qué pensaría, de chico atractivo se había convertido en un acosador. Me separe de él unos pasos y debe haber notado el miedo de mis ojos.

-Que ya te vas

- Si, ya es muy tarde será mejor que me vaya a descansar-me di la vuelta y eché a andar. Pensé que ya no me molestaría más pero el resultado fue otro, me seguía y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa. Cuando estaba por doblar otra persona me asusto, acaso querían matarme del corazón.

- Dimitri aquí estabas, así que este era el pequeño ratón que hacia ruido-este chico era un poco más alto que Dimitri, tenía el pelo negro un poco largo ya que lo lleva amarrado en una coleta.

- Es la nueva Johan-se quedaron mirando un tiempo y luego mi observaron

- oh ya veo jaja y como se llama la señorita-dijo posando sus ojos en los míos

- eh Marianne

- Qué hermoso nombre, y se puede saber que hacías caminando sola por aquí

No se me ocurrió de otra que mentir.

- eh iba por unos bocadillos nocturnos, pero me di cuenta que no sé donde está la cocina, mejor será que me regrese a mi habitación

- Pero mira que coincidencia-miro a Dimitri-nosotros también vamos por unos bocadillos, que tal si nos acompañas-estos dos ya me estaban intimidando y cada vez se me acercaban más que quede atrapada entre una puerta y ellos.

- No lo creo, ya se me fue el hambre chicos

- Pues a nosotros no-y me cogió del brazo-acompáñanos no te vamos a ser nada o nos tienes miedo

-déjenme en paz

-pero que molesta eres-y me empujo contra la puerta

Dimitri me cogió de los brazos mientras Johan se acercaba a mi cara. El miedo recorría mis venas y no podía pensar se encontraba tan cerca que pensé que me iba a besar pero al contrario su cara iba directo a mi cuello ¡que estaría pensando! No iba estar ahí para averiguarlo. Sentí los labios de Johan en mi cuello, cuando la puerta en la que estaba apoya se abrió llevándome con ella. Cerré los ojos para no ver la caía pero nunca llego. Al abrir mis ojos Dimitri y Johan se encontraban en el otro extremo con una cara muy molesta.

-Que creen que hacen-esa voz no me era conocida

-Que aguafiestas Alexander- dirigí la mirada hacia arriba ya que me había dejado en el suelo, se trataba de un chico del mismo tamaño de Johan, su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos verdes, que otra palabra podría describirlo era hermoso su nariz fina perfecta, su cara se mostraba neutral, igual de intimidante que la de esos dos, bajo su mirada a verme, debería agradecerle me había salvado de estos dos

- Te encuentras bien

- eh, si gracias

- Por favor, Alexander que tal un entretenimiento antes de comenzar clases

- No me interesa saben muy bien que el toque de queda fue hace 3 horas, lárguense si no quieren meterse en problemas-los dos que quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Johan comenzó a irse.

-ya vámonos Dimitri, ya encontraremos algo que hacer-después desaparecieron

-Deberías acostúmbrate, no todos aquí son de fiarse-me tendió la mano, para ayudarme

-sí creo que me di cuentas

-Alexander Cross- esperaba a que le diera la mano en forma de saludo, pero no lo hice

-no sé lo que te habrán hecho, pero no soy así- parecía sincero así que acepte su saludo.

-Marianne Rossall, la nueva-me sonrió y me quede mirándolo.

- Sera mejor que regreses a tu habitación

-Es que no sé donde esta, me he perdido

-Pues si quieres te llevo a la entrada de las habitaciones de las chicas, ¿Como se llama tu compañera?

-No no tengo ninguna, Margaret me dio una habitación cerca de aquí, mientras me buscan una habitación, esta apartada de las de las chicas pero cerca de aquí-la cara de Alexander cambio drásticamente, como si no le hubiera gustado saber donde era.

-Ya sé donde es, sígueme

Caminamos en silencio todo el recorrido cuando pude divisar la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando toc toc se me había olvidado la llave adentro, nos detuvimos y Alexander se quedo esperando, debía suponer que quería que abriera mi cuarto y me metiera de una buena vez para que se fuera a descansar. Me moría de vergüenza decírselo, pensaría que era una idiota, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

-No vas a entrar?

-Bueno la verdad es que deje la llave adentro- baje la cabeza, no quería ver su cara cuando comenzar a reírse de mí

-ah

AH! AHHH fue su única respuesta, ninguna burla, no pensaba que era una tonta. Levante la cara para ver si no había algún rastro de sonrisa en su cara, pero nada QUE PASABA CON ESTE CHICO

-Por que esa cara de boba

- Es que eres uno de los pocos que no se burla de lo despistada que es la gente, deje mi llave adentro, voy a dormir afuera no te da risa-su única respuesta fue un suspiro

-No eres la única a la que le pasan esas cosas, Marianne muchos aquí les ocurre lo mismo, hasta a esos dos que acabas de ver, es por eso que aquí-dijo señalando una pequeña puertita pegada a la esquina derecha de mi puerta-se encuentra la llave de repuesto, eso si no te olvides de sacarla en las noches si no quieres que nadie entre a espiarte.

-eh

-eh

Lo que vino a continuación no me los espera, era una tonta como no me di cuenta antes, comencé a reírme de mi misma y por fin logre ver la risa de Alexander

-Que estúpida que soy

-No es tu culpa, creo que a la directora Margaret se le olvido algunas cosas.

-Jaja si eso creo- saque las llaves y por fin de vuelta a mi cuarto sana y salva, aunque tenía algunas dudas- Alexander como sabias de esta habitación

-Antes la ocupaba otra persona

-Que paso con ella

-Ya no estudia aquí-creo que fue algo que dije, ya que su cara había cambiado a una molesta y triste-será mejor que descanses

-Si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé qué habría pasado si no aparecías jaja

-Si, no te lo habrías imaginado nunca

-Qué?

-Que descanse-no me respondió y se fue alejando

-Tu también descansa y gracias

Eso último me dejo algo inquieta, que abría insinuado, lo mejor sería entrar en los brazos de Morfeo, pero con estas cortinas, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Alexander, pero con su rápida huida no me dio tiempo, me cambie, me puse mis audífonos, prendí mi mp3 y cerré los ojos pensando que mañana iba hacer un día mejor, tal vez haría mis primeros amigos.


End file.
